Uta no Okami
by poisonsugardreams
Summary: A crazy crossover where the Paradise-seeking wolves, Team Rocket and numerous Pokemon, Delta and her Eiyu Yasei tribe, Balto, Aleu, and agent Phi are summoned to meet with the great wolves of legend!
1. Chapter 1

Uta no Okami.

Okay. I don't own Pokémon, Balto, or Wolf's Rain, but I _do_ own the elemental wolves of legend, Delta, ZM043 and other characters from Delta: the Saga you may encounter in this crazy crossover. Oh, and Phi and Chev. This was entirely randomly thought up and may include one or more of my insane night-dreams! It entirely consists of daydreams. :collective groans: What?

I'm sorry!! I know I should finish the others before writing this, but I just couldn't resist!

Part I - Journey

_Attention to all feral canids in other worlds! We, the elemental wolves of legend, summon you to a meeting upon the full moon of All Hallow's Eve. All kith and kin have been invited; please do not leave your children. It has been requested that we meet with our fellow brethren, and that calls us to you._

The gray-furred Bite Pokémon shook its black manes, and inclined its head to the sound, which seemed to come from the forest surrounding them.

/Is it a prophecy? A prophecy my mother told me of when I was a cub said that the trees would speak to us. Maybe now is that time.\ the Mightyena growled to his mate.

/Maybe so, but how are we supposed to get to this different world? It seems they are a dimension off.\ she replied nervously.

_Methods to Dimension Jump to this meeting will be provided. Please do not be afraid, and we will escort you there. Goodbye, my brothers and sisters._

/Well…\ A rustling sounded near them, and their little Poochyena bounded through the bushes, away from them, to see a mass migration of blue ninja jackals – Lucarios.

/Look, Mama! Let's follow them.\

Somewhere in another dimension…

Kiba stopped suddenly and sniffed the air.

"Wha –" Toboe started to ask.

"Quiet!" he snapped, turning around. "Listen for a voice." Tsume snorted and scuffed the ground impatiently.

"This is a waste of time. You gonna stand here all day listening to your 'voice', or are we gonna find Paradise?" he snarled, thoroughly irritated.

"I hear it, Kiba," said Hige. "The voice says something about a meeting on All Hallow's Eve."

"Come," the white wolf commanded. "Our brothers call us."

They turned toward the lake and stared into it, watching their reflections distort from the ripples, and patiently waited for the mysterious elemental deities to get them to the meeting…

Meanwhile…

Team Rocket dragged themselves drowsily across the moss and grass, the occasional whimper from one of their members.

"I'm hungry," the lavender-haired man, James moaned.

"Yeah, I don't think we can take this for much longer," replied Meowth, the talking Scratch Cat Pokémon.

"Quiet, you wimps," their fuchsia-haired leader, Jessie, reprimanded them. "The twerps might hear, and besides, we have to make it there – "

A squeak soon ensued from next to Jessie. Alarmed, she turned hurriedly to see a trampled-looking James and a Poochyena, excitedly yipping and bounding away through some obscure-looking vines. Concerned, she poked him until he whimpered again.

"Good…bye Jess…" he whispered, his hair ruffled. "Maybe someday… you'll find a valuable Pokémon…"

"James?" Jessie whimpered, tears collecting in her eyes. "You've got to be okay… you can't die!" She ran her fingers through his hair, and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. James sighed and let his head fall.

Jessie stopped crying when she saw that he was only sleeping, given away by a gentle snore. A furious expression crossed her face and she whacked James with a paper fan, her cheeks humiliatingly pink.

James stood up sheepishly, and Meowth rolled his eyes. "Quit bein' dramatic, yous two. You're wastin' time." He pointed in the bushes where the Poochyena had run into, and later when Jessie and James were messing around, where two Mightyena had followed. "Now look dere. Where dere's one Pokémon, dere's…" He stopped talking abruptly, his eyes wide.

"That's a whole migration," said Jessie in awe.

Indeed, there seemed to be a massive gathering of Mightyena, Poochyena, Lucario, Riolu, Growlithe, Arcanine, and other canine looking Pokémon. Team Rocket stared, entirely unused to sights as amazing as this. And they had seen a lot…

"They look like they're waiting for something," said James.

In the Rocket bunker…

Chev looked at the blond, doll-like girl with a dark personality with unmasked concern. "Are you sure about this, Phi?" he said softly.

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be able to do this," she replied, bright lights surrounding her. She floated in the air, and the sparkles blew away and let a dark gray wolf drop to the wooden floor. "I need to go to this thing."

"No, but, I mean…" he looked away, then back again, gently patting the she-wolf's head. "Do you have to go _alone_?"

"Oh. I –" Phi's furry face felt a little hot. "I see. You want to tag along. You're just like a little kid!" she teased playfully. Her partner's face turned as red as the ends of his shaggy hair. Phi sighed and looked away. "Look, I'll be all right, okay? I've been wandering alone for centuries. Surely a werewolf vampire can make it on their own."

Without another word, she dashed out of the bunker, running right past a crowd of grunts who quickly made leeway for the huge canine. She had to go to this, this special meeting thing. So why were tears gathering in her eyes as she sprinted to the summoning place…?

With the calling deity wolves...

"Do you think this was a bad idea?" asked Hiidera. "I don't think our kin in other worlds would understand the danger. Only Zarana and the Eiyu Yasei tribe have attempted to get rid of the dark angel."

"I hear you, Hiidera," said Fira. "They are legendary mortals indeed. But the others... they are average. Except for one..." He motioned his flame-covered paw at Flia.

"This one is special," she said soothingly. "There she is human. But here... she is something more." The Wulf of Air and Sky conjured an image of a gray wolf, who materialized into a blue-eyed, crimson haired woman.

"Jessica," Urth ruminated.

Well what do ya think? Lame? Cool? Should I even attempt to finish it? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

This is my last chapter before I leave till September. I will miss everybody!! T_T

Part II  
Entrance

_Long, long ago when our Second Urth was created, six legendary beasts formed the land. They were known as - the elemental wolves of legend!  
Lytawulf, Soul of Light and Stars.  
Fliawulf, Fate of Wind and Sky.  
Firawulf, Spirit of Fire and Flames.  
Hiiderawulf, Voice of Water and Ice.  
Urthwulf, Body of Earth and Rock.  
Durknawulf, Memory of Darkness and Shadows._

_Each mortal when born is given a part of the legendary wolves. __But no mortal, even the legendary mortals, have matched the feats of these majestic deities. Though Zarana and her kin have come close..._

Delta looked up at the sky, glowing deeply with all the colors of the rainbow, and emitting a lovely melody which could only be... the song of a wolf.

"We're going to have company," she murmured, twitching her tan ear.

"I hate company. Especially the company of other people," growled a white wolf hidden in the shadows, a tiny shaft of light illuminating the golden tinge of her fur. "Can I lock them all in a closet?"

"Shut it, ZM043," complained Torn Tiger's tabby form, swatting her, claws extended.

"Oh, I'm so scared," she taunted, leering at the cat.

Somewhere in Alaska in 1927...

Aleu leaned over the edge of the water, watching her reflection sway and ripple. "Father," she whispered. "I've come so far since you secured my position as alpha... but am I truly ready for this?" A sudden huge wave of water like a tsunami rose up and lit to different colors, and with a giant roar, swallowed Aleu and her pack.

Back with Kiba...

"KIBA!!" cried Toboe. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!? HELP MEEE!!" The four wolves and lunar maiden seemed to be floating down an intergalactic portal which was constantly swirling around them in a dizzying array and display of magic.

"Quiet, shrimp," growled Tsume, not enjoying himself either. He chanced a quick glare at their leader, who only stared ahead.

"Follow where it goes," he said with a strange sense of calm. "If this is our destiny, so be it." _Well spoken, my brother_, chimed the voice of Flia. Toboe flicked his ears back, recoiling in pain from a distant sound of a high-pitched scream.

"What is that noise? It's scaring me! It's like something is dying," whimpered Toboe.

"It doesn't sound like machinery breaking down this time, so it can't be Cheza," the scarred gray wolf growled quietly, also grimacing in pain.

As the scream came closer, three figures could be identified - a dark gray wolf, a winged lavendar-haired vampire, and a neko gijinka. (Just trying it out. Please don't shoot.)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!!!!" the man screamed, his fangs gleaming almost obscenely in his wide-open mouth.

"James, SHUT UP!!" screamed the boy with cat ears and a tail, with a golden coin on his forehead and wearing raggy clothes.

"What HAPPENED to us??" the wolf screeched.

"You all are making WAY too much noise," Hige commented. "Hey, who are you, beautiful?" he remarked, looking at the dark gray wolf.

"Oh," said the wolf who was Jessie, now flattered. "I'm Jessie."

"James," whimpered the man after being kicked in the head too much by a certain cat boy, who now said:

"Meowth, dat's right!" Then he looked down at his hands. "I guess I'm not a cat anymore. Oh well. A certain human says dat all da time anyway - "

*SMAK* A/N: **DO NOT** bring the author in until it is TIME!

Meowth looked at the sky in confused fear. "O-kay, then."

A tired James finally stopped screaming, much to the relief of his partners, and began to quietly whimper instead. "Jessie, when do we get there?" He massaged his head. "I have... things in my head that weren't there before... distant memories... fading..." The vampire looked so pathetic reaching his hand out to the empty air that the wolf had to relent and licked him on the neck. All pity faded as he began to scream again. "AAAAGHH!!!! A MONSTER!!!!!!! IT'S GONNA EAT ME!!!!!!"

Jessie finally gave up her patience, and, not being very adept at utilizing a frying pan with her jaws, sank her teeth into James' arm instead. Tears poured from the vampire's eyes, and then... and then...

_SMAK. _

A Mightyena had run right into him. It was a considerably fiercer-looking Mightyena than the ones they had frequently seen in their homeworld. Ironically, it was the father of the Poochyena who had trampled James. He now locked emerald eyes on its red ones, and quieted down.

"Jess," he whispered. "Can I have a mirror? Wherever you are..."

Kiba looked right at James and knew why he was screaming. "Your mate is a wolf now. Do not be afraid." The vampire's clueless look also informed the lycanthrope that he had no clue what he was talking about. So to show him, he turned into a wolf. Then back again.

"You mean I can transform back into my beautiful human self?" asked Jessie, elated.

"Exactly." A enormous light surrounded Jessie's wolf form, dazzling everybody for a split second, then fading to reveal a Jessie with a ballgown exquisitely decorated and embroidered. James looked at her in amazement.

"Jess... you... you are... you're heeeeere!!!" His statement turned into a squeal not unlike that of a fangirl, and flung his arms around her neck.

However, everyone's attention was torn when a light flashed at the end of the tunnel, revealing a scenic forest spot, with a smoothed-over stump in the middle of the clearing... with the six elemental wolves spread over its massive surface.

"Welcome, brothers. We have been waiting for you."


End file.
